


Aurora

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Pinky promise?” Jonghyun twists around and holds out their pinky for Jinki to take, and Jinki does. Their hands are small, their whole body is, and Jinki is so so so enamoured by them.





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarsketches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/gifts).



“Jonghyunnie, we’re going out to celebrate Minho’s birthday.” Kibum knocks on Jonghyun’s door as he speaks, and Jonghyun pouts into the fur of their plushies before wiggling down into their blankets, hoping that if they’re very quiet and very still, that Kibum will think they’re not here and leave.

But Kibum does no such thing: he comes further into Jonghyun’s room and sits on the edge of their bed, reaching out to rub at the top of their head from where it’s peeking out of the sheets. Jonghyun pulls the blankets down just enough so that their eyes show, peeping up at Kibum and frowning so that Kibum knows that they’re  _mad_.

“Mad at you,” they mumble, “I’m  _busy_.”

“You don’t want to celebrate Minho’s birthday?”

Jonghyun considers, nestles back into the blankets. “Where?”

“Some bar, I don’t know.”

“Don’t  _wanna_.” Bars are loud and they want to stay here, in their warm bed, with their plushies. They’re nice and  _comfy_  here, and they don’t  _like_ drinking.

“You don’t have to drink, Jonghyunnie.” Kibum sounds amused, and it’s not  _funny_  that they’re such a lightweight. Jonghyun’s pout deepens even though Kibum can’t see it, and his hand smooths against their hair again, a wordless gesture that conveys all the fondness in their eyes. “I usually go to drink, but it’s fun flirting with other people too.”

At that, Jonghyun shoots up (they dislodge Milky from her spot next to Blackie, and they kiss her forehead apologetically before gently setting her back in her place) to look Kibum in the eye. “I wanna flirt with people, Kibummie!”

“Cute, Jonghyunnie. So you wanna come to the bar with us?”

“If I can flirt with people, yeah. Can we go now?”

“Impatient.” Kibum leans in and kisses Jonghyun’s forehead, cheeks, mouth. “We’re gonna go soon, but you can probably take a nap before we do. I’ll come wake you up, okay?”

“Okay, Kibummie.” And they’re not tired, but they want to be good even if Kibum hasn’t said anything about them being good for him, so they snuggle back down into the blankets and close their eyes to go to sleep, fumbling for two of their plushies to hold while they do so. They hear Kibum’s fond little laugh of amusement, and then he runs his fingers through their hair one more time before getting up from the bed and after a moment, closing the door behind him.

Jonghyun kisses each of the plushies closest to them before  _really_  settling down to go to sleep.

It feels like only minutes before Kibum is shaking them awake, but when Jonghyun asks, Kibum says it’s been just under an hour. He waits patiently for Jonghyun to really wake up, knowing how their heart sometimes races when they’re startled awake. “You ready to go, Jonghyunnie?”

“Mmhm.” Jonghyun sits up and leans into Kibum for another few minutes as their heart thuds in their chest, and Kibum lets them. He presses a kiss to Jonghyun’s temple before standing up and reaching out so Jonghyun will follow.

“You gonna wear that, Jonghyunnie?” White fuzzy sweater, tight ripped jeans. “You look very cute, Jonghyunnie.”

“You’re pretty too, Kibummie!”

Kibum kisses Jonghyun’s cheek this time and when they’re in the living room and by the front door, he bundles them up in their favorite scarf and one of Minho’s coats, pushes them out and into the car, which is already warm and makes Jonghyun wiggle.

“It’s warm, Kibummie!”

“I know, baby. Warmed it up just for you.”

Kibum glances over at Jonghyun as they wiggle in their seat, and he can’t stop the smile that creeps over his face. “You’re adorable, Jonghyunnie. Do you want to call Minho and tell him that we’re on the way? Or should I?”

“I can, Kibummie. Wanna be good.”

“You are good, Jonghyunnie. You’re always good.”

Jonghyun makes a little noise and places a hand on his thigh. “Kibummie, I…”

“Calm down, Jonghyunnie. No playing for now, okay?”

Another whiny noise and after a moment, Jonghyun nods before fumbling through Kibum’s bag to find their phone. After a few moments, Kibum hears Jonghyun begin to speak, quiet but still excited. “Minhoie, we’re on the way! Me and Kibummie, we just left. Gonna be there soon. Did you miss me? I missed you, lots and lots.”

Adorable. “Jonghyunnie, you’re cute.”

Jonghyun doesn’t answer that, but he does hit Kibum’s leg with their free hand, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to show how petulant and angry he is. “Minhoie, gonna see you soon, okay? Bye bye!”

“Minhoie said he’ll see us there!”

“Very cute, Jonghyunnie. You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Not adorable, Kibummie. Are we gonna be there soon?”

“Soon, Jonghyunnie. Be patient. How about you sing for me, hm? Bet it’ll only take five songs until we get there.”

It only takes three.

When they get to the bar, Jonghyun clutches Kibum’s hand tight and clings to him, blindly following him through the crowd and to where Minho is. When Minho sees them, he smiles bright and opens his arms to hug Kibum, then Jonghyun.

“Minhoie,” Jonghyun holds Minho tight and presses a wet kiss to his neck before letting go to hold his hand. “Minhoie, happy birthday!”

“My birthday’s already passed, silly.”

“I know that! I just wanted to say it again!” Jonghyun pouts as he speaks and Minho kisses it away, a fond smile on his lips when he pulls away. “Cute, Jonghyunnie.”

Just then, somene comes shouldering their way through the crowd; they hook arms with Minho before giving Jonghyun and Kibum bright grins. They’re very,  _very_  pretty, and Jonghyun is…kind of a little bit in love already. “Hi,” they say, and then, to Minho, “he said okay. Can we go now?”

“Go where?”

“Gonna give him his birthday present.” The way their lips curl around the words make Jonghyun  _realize_ , and they pout up at both Kibum and Minho.

“Not  _fair!_ ”

“It’s my birthday, Jonghyunnie. Here, you can have the rest of my drink, and then you can go flirt, okay? Tae and I will be outside.” With that, Minho and the stranger - Tae - push past Kibum and Jonghyun, leaving them alone with Minho’s abandoned drink.

“I’ll drink that one, Jonghyunnie.” Kibum takes the drink from Jonghyun and takes a slow sip before wrinkling his nose. “You go order one you like, and if you wander off, I’ll be here, okay?”

“Okay, Kibummie.”

* * *

Jinki is just tossing back another shot when he feels someone tug at his sleeve: standing there is a cute stranger that is swamped in a giant fluffy sweater. They’re staring up at Jinki with big eyes and a shy little smile on their plush lips, and they fidget in place almost nervously before asking, “Can I?”

And the question is so open ended and vague that Jinki almost says no, but they look so cute and soft and shy that Jinki just nods. The cute stranger beams before hoisting themself up to sit primly in Jinki’s lap, leaning their head against his neck and shoulders before fumbling for one of his hands to hold in their tiny ones.

“You have really nice hands,” they say, nuzzling up into Jinki’s space as they do so. Jinki can smell the alcohol on their breath and he hums and pats the stranger’s thigh with his free hand in thanks.

“You have really nice hair,” and when they squeak and wiggle in joy, “and nice eyes, and a nice smile. You’re super cute.”

Another happy little wiggle, and the cute stranger says, “I’m Jonghyun. Call me cute again? And what’s your name?”

“Super cute, Jonghyun. And I’m Jinki.”

Jonghyun wiggles again, harder this time, and they gasp a little when Jinki grips their hip to still them. It’s like they realize all at once what they’d been doing, how the innocent gesture could have had a not-so-innocent interpretation, and they shiver in Jinki’s grip. “Sorry, Jinki.”

“It’s okay, Jonghyun.” More than okay, because who wouldn’t want a cute stranger wiggling around in his lap like that? Except  _not_  okay, because they’re both pretty drunk.

Jonghyun sounds like they’re sulking when they mumble, “Not okay.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Jonghyun. Promise.”

“Pinky promise?” Jonghyun twists around and holds out their pinky for Jinki to take, and Jinki does. Their hands are  _small_ , their whole body is, and Jinki is so so  _so_  enamoured by them.

“Pinky promise.”

Jonghyun gives Jinki this giddy smile and leans up, eyes on Jinki’s mouth and body pressed close. “Kissy?”

And he’s drunk, they both are, but their  _lips_ , and it’s just one kiss. Just one. And who could deny them, with their pouty puffy lips, with their pretty shining eyes. “Just one, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun makes a little noise, stretches up more and clutches Jinki’s hand even tighter. Needy, and when Jinki says so, Jonghyun shudders and nods. “Please, just one.”

“Come here then.”

The noise Jonghyun makes then, the way they slip out of Jinki’s lap only to eagerly turn around and sit in his lap again makes Jinki smile. They seem even smaller like this, and Jinki cups their cheeks in his hands, rubs his thumb against their pouty lip, watches the way their eyes cloud over. They’re honestly beyond endearing, and when Jinki finally gives into their sulking and kisses them, their lips are soft and smooth, and when Jinki licks into their mouth, he can taste the bite of alcohol and something sweeter. And then Jonghyun is pulled back, and when Jinki finally registers what had happened and opens his eyes to confront Jonghyun about it, he sees them pouting at another person about their age.

“Jonghyunnie, what have we said about sitting in people’s laps?”

Jonghyun’s pout only deepens at the scolding and they’re petulant when they mumble, “Not to…”

And this seems so routine that all Jinki can do is laugh and shake his head, because Jonghyun is so  _cute_  and whoever they’re with is so fondly exasperated. “It’s okay, they’re fine.”

At that, Jonghyun beams and makes their way back into Jinki’s lap - partially to spite their friend, Jinki thinks. But he doesn’t mind, not when he can wrap his arms around Jonghyun’s tiny, tiny waist and hold their hands in his, not when he can nose into their throat and feel their pulse jump as they wiggle closer, the same as they’d been doing before. Jinki doesn’t bother stopping them now, just grips them tighter, if only for the way they take in a quick breath and move back even more. They’re flush together now and Jonghyun is trying for more, Jinki can tell, even though they’re still in public, even though their friend is  _right there_.

Said friend looks very unimpressed, and they shake their head as Jonghyun wiggles again. “Just…no going home with anyone, Jonghyunnie. Okay?”

“ _Kibummie!_ ” Petulant again, and Jonghyun doesn’t say it as much as they whine it.

“No, Jonghyunnie, listen to your Kibummie.”

Jonghyun still sounds like they’re pouting, but they nod and press their face into Jinki’s neck before mumbling, “Okay, Jinki.”

“Good boy,” Jinki mumbles, and Jonghyun shivers.

“I… _Jinki_ ,” they whisper, and they twist around to face him before burying their face in his neck again. “Jinki, I wanna. Please, I’ll be good. Kibummie doesn’t have to know,  _please_.”

“Needy baby,” Jinki murmurs, and Jonghyun makes a whiny little noise again before shifting their hips into Jinki’s. They’re not hard yet, but they’re getting there, and Jinki thinks they’re adorable.

“Jonghyunnie, just…behave.” And that’s all. Kibum narrows their eyes at Jinki, just a little, and it’s out of protection rather than actual anger. And then they leave, and Jonghyun promptly peeps up at Jinki with wide eyes and pouty lips.

“Jinki, touch me? Please?”

“Not while you’re drunk, Jonghyunnie. Okay, pretty baby?”

“Not drunk!”

“Jonghyunnie, no. Not while you’re drunk or while I’m drunk.”

“What about after?”

“Mm…maybe. Would you want that?”

Jonghyun wiggles a little and nods, shy and sweet. Uncertain. “Please. Even…just a kiss for now.”

“Just one?”

“Please! I’ll be good, I promise!”

“I know you will, so good for me, Jonghyunnie. Come here, baby boy.”

Jonghyun makes a broken noise and bites their lip, whispers a quiet, “Okay, daddy.”

And Jinki’s never  _thought_  about that before, not that word, not said like this. But coming from Jonghyun’s mouth, when they sound like this and look like  _this_ …god. “Good boy.”

“Your good boy,” and now they sound almost uncertain, “right?”

“My good boy.” And when Jinki reaches out to touch Jonghyun’s cheek, he lets his hand stay there, even though it trembles, even though all he wants to do is hold Jonghyun close and kiss them and touch them and make them  _feel_.

But he doesn’t, not now, not yet. All he does for now is tug them closer by the hand on their cheek to kiss them, just the brush of their lips together, chaste and simple. And when Jonghyun whines and sways forwards after they break apart, Jinki holds firm, doesn’t lean in for another kiss, because he knows that one will turn into two into ten, and they’re drunk.

“Jonghyunnie, you said you’d be good for me.” And he’s not mad, not nearly, but Jonghyun pouts and makes themself smaller like they think he is.

“I  _am_  good…”

“Very good. No more kissies, okay? Not for today.”

“Not  _today_ ,” Jonghyun says, but it sounds like a question with how uncertain they say it, “but tomorrow?”

“Maybe- oh, there you are. Jonghyunnie, this is my brother-”

“The fairy prince!” Jonghyun interrupts, “the fairy prince that was with Minhoie!”

“Mm, so you’re Jonghyunnie. Minho’s right, you  _are_  cute.” Judging by how swollen Tae’s lips are, they’ve definitely been busy, and Jinki shakes his head.

“Don’t tease, Tae.”

“I’m not teasing, I’m just telling the truth! But Jinki, we have to go soon, already called a car for us.”

And Jinki is fine with that, but Jonghyun clearly is not: their lips purse in a pout and they shake their head, speaking petulantly when they say, “No leaving!”

“I have to, Jonghyunnie. Can’t have Tae go home alone, and don’t you have to go with Kibummie and Minhoie?”

“Yeah, but…don’t wanna. Wanna stay with  _you_.”

“How about I give you my number, hm? And that way you can call me in the morning, and maybe we can do something then.”

“Like a date?”

“Like a date,” Jinki confirms. Those three simple words make Jonghyun perk up, and Jinki kisses them just once before patting their butt and pulling his phone from his own pocket. “Here, Jonghyunnie. Put your number in and I’ll text you. And then Tae and I really have to go. Okay?”

They’re petulant again, but Jonghyun nods and does as they’re told without protest. When they finally slip out of Jinki’s lap, they’re pouting so much that Jinki almost thinks they’re about to cry. “Hey, no crying. I’ll see you tomorrow, remember?”

“I  _know_  that! Just miss you, Jinki.”

“I’m right here, Jonghyunnie.”

“ _Miss_  you!”

Jinki holds out his hand instead of answering, and Jonghyun latches on immediately. Their hand is soft and warm and small in his own, and they stay quiet as Jinki pulls them along and back to where Kibum and Minho are sitting against the bar. Tae immediately wraps themself around Minho, and Jinki delivers Jonghyun to Kibum, ignoring how they’re still pouting. “Don’t pout, we’ll see each other soon again, okay?”

“Okay,” Jonghyun mumbles, and they promptly press their face into Kibum’s chest so they don’t have to watch Jinki collect Tae so they can leave.

Even before Jinki gets home, his phone is buzzing with texts from Jonghyun, and even though there’s barely a single word that’s spelled correctly, and even though they’d seen each other not ten minutes ago, Jinki thinks it’s honestly unfair that one person can be that endearing, that he finds himself missing Jonghyun already.

Tomorrow though, he promises himself, he’ll definitely see Jonghyun again tomorrow.


End file.
